Quand Tout A Basculer
by Quileute-fiction-love
Summary: Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un changement pareil puisse arriver, m'arriver. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais dépendre d'un regard, d'une parole et encore moins des tiennent. Et pourtant, en cet instant, je ne dépends que de toi. Une histoire d'amour qui pourtant semblait ne jamais pouvoir voir le jour...


Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un changement pareil puisse arriver, m'arriver. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais dépendre d'un regard, d'une parole et encore moins des tiennent. Et pourtant, en cet instant, je ne dépends que de toi.

« I see you » de Leona Lewis résonnait dans mon ipod à plein volume tandis que la tête dans les nuages, je patientais à l'arrêt de bus. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et dix minutes plus tard je fus arrivé devant le lycée.

Encore une journée de plus, dans cet endroit sinistre que l'on appelle école. Un endroit ou ce bouscule cruauté, cynisme et méchanceté, où le moindre de vos faits et gestes est décrypté par vos paires qui se font un plaisir de critiquer le moindre de vos faux pas. Et pourtant, parmi ces personnes superficielles, naïves ou sans-intérêt, quelques exceptions se détachent. L'une d'elles, je m'y suis attachée. Prénommé Iriana en souvenirs de ses ancêtres mapuches, elle avait tout d'une vrai indienne. Possédant de longs cheveux noirs d'ébènes et des yeux chocolat-caramel en amandes, elle était de petite taille et plutôt fine. Toujours habillée de vêtements sobres et simples, ce qui contrastait avec son caractère de meneuse toujours joyeuse et pleine d'énergie. Je l'aperçu lorsque je franchis la porte du hall menant sur le couloir, accoudée à mon casier tapotant du pied comme si elle attendait depuis longtemps. En quelques pas je la rejoignis et la pris dans mes bras comme chaque matin depuis déjà 5ans.

« - Quoi de neuf Rachel? » me lança-t-elle lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon casier afin de prendre mes livres pour la journée.

« -Comme d'hab, des parents absents tout le week-end pour cause de je ne sais plus quelle réunion de dernière minutes et une petite sœur soulante à souhaits ! Vivement quelle passe sa crise d'ado c'est plus possible avec elle ! » Lui répondis-je.

Mes parents, un bien vaste sujet tout comme celui de la famille que nous formons mes parents, Anna ma sœur et moi. Pour faire simple, mon père est un avocat brillant reconnut dans tout le pays qui passe sont temps à courir entre les dossiers, les gros clients et les réunions avec son cabinet et ma mère une célèbre décoratrice d'intérieur toujours surbooké et n'ayant jamais de temps pour nous. Ma sœur quand à elle, est en quatrième et ne rêve que d'une chose quitté la maison, je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec elle et de toute façon nous ne nous croisons quasiment jamais puisqu'elle est constamment en sortie avec ses amis. C'est bien simple elle est complètement à l'opposé de moi. Je suis d'un naturel plutôt timide et réfléchi, elle est totalement extravertie et rentre-dedans.

« -Donc j'en conclu que tu attaque ce nouveau lundi avec joie et bonne humeur ! » Me déclara-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

« T'as tout compris. » Me contentas-je de répondre avec un demi sourire placarder sur le visage.

Iriana et moi nous mîmes en route afin de ne pas arriver en retard en cours de mathématiques, un des cours que nous partagions. M. Beth arriva un instant après nous déverrouilla la salle et nous fît patienter jusqu'à l'arriver des retardataires. Il fit ensuite l'appel et je ne puis échapper à l'éternel « présent » arrivé à mon nom. Arriver au 6eme après moi, mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je n'entendis pas de réponse au nom « Paul Wesley ? ».

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'était plus venu en cours.

Comment le savais-je ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que depuis trois ans j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui.

Un amour non réciproque, j'en étais sûr. Cela faisait maintenant 2ans qu'il sortait avec Lindsay Flynn, une fille de l'équipe de pom-pom girls du lycée, autrement dit une des filles les plus populaires et sans doute une des plus superficiels que j'ai eu le loisir de rencontrer. C'est simple cette fille, je suis incapable de la supporter. Une blonde platine, recouverte de trois tonnes de maquillages toujours impeccable et habillé d'une minijupe qui, à mon goût, ressemble plus à une ceinture et d'un haut au décolleté plongeant sur son soutient gorge rembourré bref, le genre de nana de tout les mecs de cet âge là ! Lui n'échappe pas à la règle mais malgré mon béguin, je reste lucide face à mes sentiments et son comportement qui n'est pas près de changer.

Certes, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, il ne me martyrise pas ou autre sorte de méchanceté. Non, pour moi, c'est encore pire. Je suis comme invisible à ses yeux, un élément du décor qui ne mérite pas d'être remarqué ! Il passe devant moi sans même me voir, ce qui m'a valu de nombreuses crises de larmes qui se sont toutes terminées par Iriana me secouant tout en s'exclamant en boucle qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et que je méritais mieux.

Le cours de maths commença donc à la fin de l'appel avec une leçon portant sur les statistiques, quelque chose que je déteste au plus haut point ! Je croisai les bras comme tous les matins depuis le début de l'année en première heure, afin de poser ma tête dessus et entendis Iriana étouffer un rire à côté de moi tandis qu'elle ouvrait livre et cahier à la bonne page étant une fervente adoratrice des maths, quelque chose que je ne comprendrais jamais ! La matinée de cours se déroula dans le même scénario et je pus enfin rejoindre Iriana à la cantine lorsque la cloche eut sonné, impatiente de me remettre à papoter avec elle car je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux heures puisque nous ne partagions pas tous nos cours.

Traversant le couloir qui me séparait du réfectoire à vive allure je ne mis que peux de temps à la rejoindre. Elle était déjà assise à notre table habituelle lorsque j'arrivai et dés qu'elle me vit, se mit à me raconter ses cours en long en large et en travers. J'adorais l'écoutée parlé, bon c'est vrai je ne retenais jamais vraiment tous car je me perdais souvent dans mes pensées. Mais rien que le fait d'avoir mon amie en face de moi qui me souriait malgré qu'elle sache que je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille était un trésor inestimable.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre et se termina rapidement pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Je me retrouvai donc bien vite à attendre le bus sous la fine pluie qui avait décidé d'assombrir ma journée. Le vieil autobus finit par se montrer et je montai dedans bien contente de pouvoir m'abriter. Mon ipod toujours vissé dans mes oreilles depuis la fin des cours résonnait à fond, un besoin vital pour moi qui me permettait de m'échapper ne serais-ce que le temps d'une chanson. Une demi-heure plus tard je pus enfin regagner ma demeure et je montai directement dans ma chambre. De toute façon à quoi bon ? Mes parents travaillent surement ce soir et ont surement laissé un énième message pour nous prévenir de leur absence et ma sœur ne rentrera assurément pas avant deux ou trois heures histoire de passer un maximum de temps avec ses copines.

N'ayant pas de devoir j'attrapai mon ordinateur portable afin de m'affaler dans mon lit, l'endroit que je préférai sur cette planète ! Une fois bien installer et recouverte d'un plaid que j'affectionnais depuis l'âge de 6ans, je me connectai sur mon blog afin de discuter avec Iriana qui était surement déjà en ligne. Je ne m'étais pas trompé elle y était en effet et m'avais déjà bombardé de message. Je passai toute la fin d'après midi à discuter avec elle tout en cherchant quelque nouveaux morceaux histoire de me changer les idées et de me composer une nouvelle playlist. Vers 19h la porte claqua indiquant qu'Anna était rentrée. Je soupirai et descendit en bas afin de préparer le repas. Trouvant un paquet de pâte dans le placard je mis de l'eau à chauffer et décida de mettre la table en attendant.

Environ une heure plus tard, alors que nous venions de finir de manger et qu'Anna fut monté prendre une douche, je reçus un message de ma mère m'annonçant qu'elle et mon père termineraient tard ce soir et qu'il ne fallait donc pas les attendre pour nous coucher. Elle avait rajouté « je vous aime » à la fin de son message mais je n'y fis pas attention. La plupart des messages qu'elles nous envoyaient étaient tous signé ainsi. Je n'étais même pas énervé, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de chose de la part de mes parents. Fatiguée, je montai les escaliers et partit m'enfermer dans ma chambre comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant un bout de temps.

Ils n'avaient pas toujours été aussi absents. Cela avait commencé lorsque leur couple avait commencé à battre de l'aile. Ma mère soupçonnant mon père de la tromper c'était renfermé dans son boulot et avait donc rapidement grimpée les échelons. Mon père avait fait de même voyant que ma mère ne lui parlait presque plus.

Nous avions appris à nous occuper de nous avec le temps. Chacune faisait le maximum pour ne pas croiser l'autre et ainsi générer un conflit. Nous vivions l'une à côté de l'autre.

Je finis par m'endormir tout en pensant cela.

Un bruit strident résonna à mes oreilles, je tâtonnais à la recherche de ce qui émettait ce son et finit par attraper mon réveil qui finit éparpillé par terre quelque mettre plus loin. J'avais horreur de me lever si tôt simplement pour aller au lycée. Mettant ma tête sous l'oreiller je pensais sérieusement à me rendormir mais quelques instants plus tard, je sentis mon portable vibré. Un nouveau message s'affichait d'Iriana :

« Coucou miss ! Aller, debout ! J'te connais je suis sur que tu t'es rendormie et si tu sèche c'est ton père que tu vas avoir sur le dos allez bouge toi^^! »

Avec un soupir je me levais donc, je savais qu'elle avait raison, mon père bien qu'absent, tenais scrupuleusement à ce qu'Anna et moi réussissions nos études, il était donc assez sévère avec nous au sujet de l'école et n'acceptait aucunement que l'une de nous sèche où ai des mauvaises notes.

J'attrapais un jean et un débardeur dans mon placard afin de m'habiller et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux brossé, habillé et légèrement maquillé je descendis avec mon sac sur l'épaule dans le salon. Arrivé en bas je me rendis compte qu'aucun bruit ne me parvenait de la chambre d'Anna ce qui voulait dire qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas se lever. J'étais partagé entre la laissé dormir et m'en aller ou bien aller la réveiller malgré la dispute qui suivrait surement. En bonne sœur ainée que je suis-je monta tout de même jusqu'au premier, frappa trois coups sur sa porte et entra. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle était toujours en train de somnoler. M'avançant vers elle je lui chuchotai son prénom à l'oreille tout en la secouant légèrement. Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre en râlant et en baragouinant des paroles intelligibles, puis, plus distinctement, me dit :

« - Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là ?! Et pourquoi t'es déjà habillé ? Oh non me dit pas que je suis en retard !

Je sui venu te réveiller parce que t'es en retard au passage un merci t'écorcherait la bouche ? Fis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Non mais attends tas vu l'heure qu'il est ? J'ai à peine dix minutes pour me préparer ! A c'tarif la t'aurais pu me laisser dormir ! Me cria-t-elle de la salle de bain où elle se trouvait. »

Je décidais de quitter la maison avant de m'énerver et dévala l'escalier afin de sortir. Mes converses noir aux pieds, mon eastpack noir sur l'épaule, je sortis et me mis à marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Mon ipod toujours vissé dans les oreilles je patientai tout en songent à cette nouvelle journée de torture que l'on nous imposait. Encore deux ans, deux ans et je pourrais partir. Je ne savais pas encore exactement se que je voulais faire plus tard, mais une chose était sûr je devais quitter cet endroit, j'en avais besoin. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par la bousculade des gens dans le bus indiquant l'arrivée de celui-ci au lycée.

Une fois devant mon casier, je rangeai mes livres et pris ceux dont j'avais besoin pour la matinée, lorsque j'eu finit, je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Iriana qui venait me saluer :

« - Salut, comment tu vas ? Je vois que t'as eu mon message ! me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Moque-toi, lui dis-je un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'est quand même pas ma faute si je préfère mon lit douillet aux chaises inconfortables de nos salles de classes aux murs « gris prison » ! Enchaînais-je.

Je vois que ta bonne humeur est au rendez-vous ! Me taquina t-elle. »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre car la sonnerie retentit au même moment. Aujourd'hui je commençais avec histoire, un cours dans lequel je m'en sortais plutôt bien, mais malheureusement je ne le partageais pas avec Iriana.

J'arrivai rapidement devant ma classe et entra pendant que le professeur déballait ses affaires. Je partis m'installer dans le fond à ma place habituelle pour attendre que le cours débute. Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur ferma la porte et commença son récit. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite lorsque la voix de notre vieux professeur d'histoire fut interrompue par deux coups secs sur la porte et remplacé par une voix que je connaissais parfaitement, les bavardages cessèrent d'un coup. Mon cœur eu un raté lorsque je vis Paul rentré dans la classe. Il partit s'installer une fois s'être excuser de son retard par M. Laye. Toute la classe le dévisageait, durant ses deux semaines d'absence, il avait pris au moins vingt centimètres et la même chose en muscle. Il était impressionnant, et encore plus séduisant. Je dus me forcer à détourner le regard pour réussir à le lâcher.

Le cours se déroula dans un chaut total, des rumeurs et des questions circulaient. Certains affirmaient qu'il se droguait, d'autre proclamais qu'il prenait des stéroïdes pour avoir réussi à prendre autant de muscle en deux semaines. Les ragots allaient bon train et lorsque la cloche sonna indiquant la fin de la première heure, les élèves se précipitèrent dehors afin de raconter aux autres « La nouvelle de la journée ».

Enfin arrivé à la pause déjeuner je rejoignis ma meilleure amie pour tout lui raconter.

« - Tu devineras jamais ce qui c'est passé ce matin en histoire ! Lui dis-je.

Quoi ? Me répondit-elle aussi curieuse que moi.

Paul est de retour ! Lui lançais-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Rachel, on en a déjà parlé faut que tu l'oubli ! Répliqua t-elle.

Ouai ba sa on verra plus tard ! Il a pris vingt centimètres et pareil en muscles, il est encore plus séduisant qu'avant ! M'exclamais-je.

Fait gaffe tu bave ! Se moqua t-elle !

Rho mais t'as finis ! Nan mais il juste... ouah quoi ! Lui dis-je à cour de mots.

Bon aller miss In Love on va manger avant que tu ne divague complètement et que tu nous fasses une syncope ! Elle se mit à rigolé, et sur ces paroles me crocheta le bras et m'entraina vers le réfectoire.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux tout à coup. Bien sur rien à voir avec Paul ! Mais ma bonne humeur était revenu, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !

Une fois arrivées à la cantine, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les plateaux, j'étais toujours dans mes pensées. Une fois que nous eûmes fini de manger, nous continuâmes nos chemins vers nos casiers afin de prendre ce qu'il nous fallait pour l'après midi. Iriana était toujours en train de me parler lorsque nous arrivâmes au mien. Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie avait retentit et elle s'était éclipsé voulant rendre un devoir en retard a sa professeur de chimie.

J'étais en train de réfléchir aux morceaux que j'avais téléchargée récemment lorsque soudain quelque chose me perçut de plein fouet et je fus projeter en arrière sur les fesses. Je fermai alors les yeux par réflex mais je ne sentis pas le sol froid en dessous de moi, plutôt deux bras chaud qui m'avaient retenue. Confuse j'ouvris alors les yeux et tombais nez à nez avec... Paul !

Je sursautais d'étonnement et lorsque je croisa son regard pour la première fois, le monde s'écroula autour de moi, des papillons avaient élus domicile dans mon estomac. Son regard avait la couleur du chocolat noir fondu et je m'y perdis, ne pouvant bouger et rompre cet état second. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il me fixait avec… Contentement ?

Je suis désolé je ne t'avais pas vu, je ne pensais pas que… Bredouilla –t-il, visiblement aussi étonné que moi. Quelque chose de différent pétillait dans son regard et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Une expression niaise avais pris place sur son visage.

Je, je… Pardon ! m'excusais-je rompant le contact de notre regard tout en baissant la tête avec empressement

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il me tenait toujours dans ces bras et rompis son étaux afin de me libérer, je sentis alors mes joues chauffés tout en maudissant la teinte rosés qu'elles prenaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis deux doigts se glisser sous mon menton et relever ma tête, je croisai alors son regard pour la deuxième fois et fus surprise de découvrir le grand sourire qu'il arborait. Soudain, comme ayant été brulé par le contact de ma peau, il retira ses doigts. Ne pouvant affronter son regard plus longtemps, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et mis à courir jusqu'au toilettes afin de me ressaisir.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Me demandais-je tout bas bien qu'il n'y eu personne pour me répondre.

Je me fixais alors dans le miroir et m'aspergea d'eau afin de reprendre contenance devant cette évènement incongrus. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et me rendis compte avec affolement qu'il était déjà deux heure dix, je n'avais même pas prêté attention à la deuxième sonnerie. Rapidement je me remis en route pour mon cours de français cette fois ci. Je toquais à la porte essoufflé ce qui n'échappa pas à Mlle Dilo, qui me regarda avec une mimique mécontente.

Excusé-moi bredouillais-je tout en faisant quelques pas vers son bureau.

Ca ira pour cette fois mais que cela ne se reproduise plus c'est compris ?

Oui madame soufflais-je à l'intéressé.

Je me rendis à ma place et me mis à songer à ce qui c'était passé quelques instants plus tôt.

J'en étais encore toute retourné. Il m'avait regardé comme si, je ne sais pas, comme si il avait enfin remarqué ma présence. A cette éventualité je me mis à sourire niaisement, seulement ce sourire ce fana cinq secondes plus tard lorsqu'une pensée plus sombre me traversa. Et s'il voulait juste me jouer une farce ? Le doute s'insinua en moi et un débat s'installa. Il dura jusqu'à ma dernière heure de cour, lorsque soudain ma libération sonna.

Il était dix sept heures, le moment que j'attendais depuis maintenant deux heures était arrivé. Je me précipitais dehors afin d'intercepter Iriana mais je me souvins trop tard, en ne la trouvant pas sur le parking, qu'elle finissait plus tôt que moi aujourd'hui.

Tout en montant dans mon bus, je commençais à rédiger un sms à destination de ma meilleure amie :

Rachel : Fo tro k'jte raconte !

Iriana : Quoi ? Vazy accouche !

Rachel : Paul m'es rentré dedans !

Iriana : Hein ?

Je lui raconta alors toute l'histoire en détail et sa réponse ne se fit pas prier trop longtemps

Iriana : Mon dieu mai c g nial !^^

Rachel : Tu croi ?

Iriana : Mai oui mnt t rentré dan son univers !

Notre petite conversation dura un bon moment, et lorsque je descendis du bus elle m'apprit qu'elle devait me laisser sa mère l'ayant appelé. Je rangeais donc mon portable dans ma poche de jean et sortis mes clés avant de constater que la porte était déjà ouverte. Un frisson me parcouru lorsque je songeais que Anna n'étais probablement pas rentré et que mes parents devaient se trouver chacun dans leur bureau respectif. La peur venait de s'insinuer en moi lorsque je me décidais enfin à rentrer. Je poussais la porte et me rendis dans la cuisine n'ayant trouver personne au salon. Arrivé dans la cuisine je tombais nez à nez avec nul autre que ma mère. Elle avait moins l'air étonné que moi ayant surement prévu mon arrivé.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

N'ais-je point le droit d'être chez moi, c'est devenu un crime ? me répondit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Si si, c'est juste, j'sais pas ça doit faire deux jours que je vous ai pas vu.

S'il te plait ne commence pas tu sais très bien que j'ai beaucoup de travail !

Comme si tu ne le voulais pas ?! fulminais-je.

Rachel ! Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ?!

C'est vrai de quel droit est ce que m'exprime ? C'est vrai tu as raison je devrais garder pour moi le fait que toi et papa n'êtes quasiment jamais là ! m'exclamais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Ca suffit maintenant ! Je suis très demandé ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute ! Au fait ton père et moi seront absents pendant deux semaines. Il a décroché le contra des Smith et part donc finalisé à Los-Angeles, quand à moi, on m'a demandé en Angleterre pour la décoration d'un tout nouvel hôtel !

Bien sur…

Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous, vous saurez vous débrouillé finit-elle en me tournant le dos, signe que notre conversation était terminé.

De toute façon, on se débrouille depuis déjà un moment, ajoutais-je en quittant la pièce.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais allongé sur mon lit et les larmes dévalaient mon visage. De toute façon je ne m'étais jamais entendu avec ma mère au contraire d'Anna. Elle était trop autoritaire et électrique à mon goût et je songeais que, finalement, qu'il parte ou reste cela ne changeais rien à mon quotidien. Ils n'étaient jamais présent et nous considérait comme apte à nous débrouillez seules. Tout en réfléchissant à cela, au bazar qu'étais ma vie, je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée, fatiguée de cette journée riche en émotions. La dernière chose à laquelle je songeais en sentant mon esprit s'embrumer, fus le regard chocolat de Paul.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais la bouche pâteuse, un peux déboussoler d'avoir autant dormi. Je mis quelques minutes à me remémorer les évènements de la veille et affichais une mine morose lorsque tout me fus revenu en mémoire. Ce matin la je mis mois d'une demi heure à me préparer et décidais donc de partir à pieds au lycée, ainsi j'arriverais pile à l'heure. Ma drogue préféré pris ainsi place dans mes oreilles et « Poketful of sunshine » de Natasha Bedingfield commença. Je soupirais de soulagement à l'entente de cette mélodie familière et me lassais entrainer, calant mes pas sur le tempo.

Je ne tardais pas à me retrouver sur un des bancs se trouvant devant le lycée, obligée de constaté que j'avais un quart d'heure de retard. Tout en soupirant je laissais mes pensées divaguer, me menant -bizarrement !- vers Paul. Je repensais à notre échange, quelque chose m'avais frappé et décontenancer, cette étincelle de, de…d'amour ? Non, c'est impossible, il ne m'avais pas accordé la moindre attention depuis maintenant 3 ans que je le connaissait pourquoi cela changerait-il du jour au lendemain ? Mes questions furent interrompis par des bribes de conversation que je percevais de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

En effet plusieurs mètres plus loin, en partie cacher pas un des immenses saules du parking, j'entrevis Paul et Lindsay en pleine conversations apparemment assez mouvementé ! Je la voyais faire de grands gestes brusques, écartant les bras à tout va tandis que Paul semblait impassible en face d'elle. Il était bras croisés, planté devant elle et affichait une mine contrite. Leur conversation n'avait pas l'air des plus joyeuses. Soudain je détournais le regard en devenant cramoisi, je venais de croiser le regard de Paul. En cet instant précis un doux frisson parcourus mon échine et je baissais la tête ayant été prise sur le fait. Sentant toujours son regard sue moi je décidais de quitter ma place en vitesse et me dirigeais vers le parking m'asseyant sur l'herbe afin d'attendre mon amie.

Celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître et nous nous dirigeâmes vers no casiers en papotant. J'avais décidé de garder pour moi les évènements de ce matin sachant pertinemment qu'Iriana me pousserai à l'interrogatoire afin d'obtenir le moindre détail. La sonnerie eu vite fait de se faire entendre et je piquais un fard en me rendant compte que mon premier cour de la matinée était celui d'histoire, que je partageais avec Paul. Cela m'enchantais et m'effrayais à la fois, comment devais-je réagir ? Absolument normalement ! Lança une voie dans ma tête. Sérieux ce mec ta juste bousculer chérie revient sur terre ! Et voila que je me parlais à moi-même maintenant, mon dieu je deviens folle !

Je fus donc assise quelques instants plus tard à ma place habituelle, et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Paul rentrer, me lancer un regard profond, venir se poster devant moi et me dire :

Cette place est occupée ?

Euh, en fait, je…

Mais réagis bon sang ! Me cria cette fois-ci la voie plutôt agacée.

Oui finis-je par répondre tout bas.

Il m'offrit alors un merveilleux sourire, comme-ci le simple fait que j'ai dit oui le ravissait. Je tournais la tête troublé de sa réaction et me rendit compte qu'il s'installait bel et bien à côté de moi ! Mais non tu ne rêves pas ! Bon c'est bon t'as finis de baver ? Murmura la voie dans ma tête. Super, en plus je devenais folle !

Le cours se déroula ainsi, il ne cessait de me fixer et je gardais obstinément la tête tourné vers le professeur.

Tout à coup mon voisin fit glisser un morceau de papier sur mon cahier me demandant si je pouvais lui prêter une gomme. J'acceptais en la lui tendant, mais au contact d sa main avec ma peau toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses furent en alertes, elles venaient de vibrer comme jamais ! Une fois de plus je sentis, mes joues chauffés et crus apercevoir un léger sourire chez mon camarde. Le cours se déroula à peu près normalement après cela et la sonnerie finit par retentir me libérant de son regard pesant.

Je sortis en vitesse afin de me diriger le plus vite possible vers mon cours d'arts plastique. J'y arrivais tant bien que mal me faufilant entre les élèves dans les couloirs et les escaliers décolorés. Les heures défilèrent sans que je m'en aperçoive et bien vite ce fut celle du déjeuné. Iriana m'attendait, comme à son habitude, à notre table. Dès qu'elle me vit elle se mit à sautiller sur son siège, un vrai ouistiti si je puis dire !

Rachel ! Tu ne vas pas le croire ! Devine qui a rompu ce matin avant que tout le monde arrivent ?

Hum… Chez pas vas-y dis moi, fais toi plaisir !

Paul ! Paul et Lindsay !

Quoi sans rire ?!

Mais oui puisque j'te l'dis !

Mais d'où tu sais ça toi ? A ce que je sais ne t'es pas la super amie de Lindsay !

Mais t'es rabat joie, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, j'pensais que tu serais contente !

Oui mais ce n'est pas le sujet, fin bon, c'est rien je suis un peu perturbé on va dire…

Raconte !

Quoi ?!

Ce qui t'es arrivé généralement tu tire cette tronche là quand un truc imprévu t'arrive ! J'te connais dis pas le contraire !

Ouai ouai… répondis-je vaguement.

Je finis par tout lui raconté de leur dispute de ce matin au comportement inhabituelle et étrange de Paul ce matin à mon égard. Ma meilleure amie, en apprenant ça resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis se ressaisit.

Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec toi leur dispute ? me demanda-t-elle sceptique

J'en sais rien justement, mais sérieusement, y'a peu de chance ! Tu m'as bien regardé ? Pourquoi plaquerait-il une fille comme elle pour une fille comme _moi_ ?

Je sais pas peut-être qu'il en a eu marre qu'elle lui parle de vernis… En même temps je le comprends, moi je dis respect, il l'a quand même supporté près de deux ans c'est pas rien. Et pis y'à le fait qu'autant d'égocentricité dans un couple ça fasse beaucoup parce qu'il n'est pas franchement plus avancé qu'elle mentalement…

Fit ma meilleure amie qui partait dans son délire. J'éclatais de rire et interompis celle-ci avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, sinon j'étais sur d'en entendre parlé pendant encore deux ou trois jours.

Bref, repris-je, je vais considérer son comportement de ce matin comme, euh dison du à l'état de choc dans lequel il était après sa rupture !

Ba oui c'est ça !

Je la vis haussez un sourcil et croisé les bras avant qu'elle ne reprenne excité comme je ne sais pas quoi :

Et si c'était pour toi justement hein ?

T'arrêtes de délirer cinq minutes, tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'a jamais remarqué, du moins jusqu'à hier j'entends.

Oh bah si on a lus le droit de rigoler maintenant ! fit-elle en haussant les épaules innocemment.

La fin de notre repas fut beaucoup plus calme et comme, ni elle ni moi n'avait cours avant trois heures, nous décidâmes de nous asseoir dans l'herbe se trouvant devant le lycée.

Profitant du soleil qui s'offrait à nous, nous restâmes quelques temps dans cette position quand soudain Kate de mon cours d'EPS arriva.

Salut Rachel, juste pour t'annoncer que Mme Hirin a du partir, elle se sentais trop mal du coup nous avons finit les cours !

A bon mais c'est génial !

Veinardes ! lança Iriana visiblement mécontente de devoir elle aller en cours.

Bon a plus. Me fit Kate en s'éloignant pour se diriger vers le parking.

Il n'était pas encore trois heures, ainsi je décidais d'attendre qu'Iriana retourne en cours pour rentrer chez moi. Tout en continuant Iriana je m'allongeais sur le dos et fermais les paupières, ayant mal dormi cette nuit, cela me ferais du bien de me reposer un peu.

Je me réveillais une demi-heure plus tard à en croire mon portable, et trouvais un mot signé de la main d'Iriana m'indiquant qu'elle était partie en cours et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de me réveiller me voyant dormir paisiblement.

Me relevant encore un peu engourdi de ma petite sieste je me mis à marcher lentement vers la route afin de rentrer chez moi. Certains pourraient croire que marcher sur la route est dangereux, mais ils ne connaissent pas la Push. Petite réserve indienne (où je vis !) calme et sans animation, c'est pratiquement une des villes les plus calmes d'Amérique ! Ici tout le monde se connaît et les secrets n'ont pas leurs places, si tu espères passer inaperçu ici, c'est raté car tout le monde y va de sont petit commérage envers tout le monde et à tout le monde ! Rien qu'en te rendant à l'unique épicerie de cette réserve, tu dois te préparer à des commentaires du style « Oh mais c'est fous ce que tu as grandis ! » ou encore « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais haute comme ça ! Holala je n'y crois pas ! ». Je pense que vous avez compris, inutile de vous faire un dessin.

Bref je me mis à marcher et sortit l'éternelle ipod de mon sac pour le placer dans mes oreilles. Soudain j'eu comme l'impression d'être suivi et cinq secondes plus tard un pick-up noir roulait à mes côté. Le conducteur ouvris la vitre passager et je vis avec stupeur (Avouées que vous vous y attendiez hein ^^ ?) Paul me faire un grand sourire et ouvrir la bouche :

Je te ramène ?

Hé bien euh, je ne sais pas tentais-je…

Allez viens je ne vais pas te manger ! Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

S'arrêtant il ouvrit la portière passager afin que je m'y installai. Nous commençâmes à rouler puis je me tournais vers lui intriguée et finis par lui poser la question qui me turlupinait depuis quelques minutes :

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

J'ai terminé plutôt moi aussi, et quand je t'ai vu sur le bord de la route je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas te laisser la ! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hum hum... Et bien merci en tout cas. Dis-je lorsque je vis que nous étions déjà devant chez moi.  
Mais au fait comment tu savais que…

Tu sais ici, tout le monde sais ou tout le monde habite, rétorqua –t-il avant de détourner le regard. Ca été un plaisir, changea-t-il de sujet en joignant un magnifique sourire charmeur à ses paroles.

Et bien merci en tout cas, répondis-je avec un petit sourire ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'en tenir.

Soudain nos regards se croisèrent, je sentis des milliers de papillons s'envoler dans mon ventre, j'étais une fois de plus incapable de détourner le regard du sien et il semblait ne pas en avoir envie non plus.

A demain, me dit-il finalement en me lâchant.

Oui c'est ça…

Je me hâtais de sortir et me retrouvais devant le pas de ma porte à chercher frénétiquement mes clés. Deux fois en une journée, murmura la voix dans ma tête. Mais oui c'est ça que je ne comprends pas ! Oh fais pas genre t'as pas kiffer steplait ! Je rentrais enfin dans la maison et à peine avais-je refermer la porte que je me mis à sautiller dans tous les sens ! Il m'a ramené il m'as parlé ! A c'est génial ! Soudain on frappa à la porte, je m'arrêtais d'un coup repris une allure normal et allais ouvrir.


End file.
